A Sudden Drop Off
A Sudden Drop Off is the thirteenth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot Kaysaph and Xenia had been sitting in the spaceship for well over two hours and were feeling really bored. Kaysaph had been using her linker to play games on the Extranet until she lost connection to it. The Extranet is purposely set to be inaccessible in certains areas of space, like near unincorporated planets, such as Earth, to prevent unincorporated species to access it and to prevent signals being sent there. “''Are we nearly there? We've been sitting here for ages,” Xenia complained, having lifted up her top and feeling her tummy. “I don't know, I can't connect to the Extranet anymore to see. And Xenia, stop worrying about when you're gonna to lay your first egg,” sighed Kaysaph. “But I wanna do it so everyone will stop treating me like a child!” Xenia snapped. Before Kaysaph could answer, she was stopped by the sound of a loud clunk. “What was that?” Xenia asked in worry. Authorce's spaceship had entered Earth's atmosphere, but a spaceship flying around would seem suspicious, so he needed a disguise. Fortunately for him, the spaceship can change it's shape to blend in. The spaceship started to reform itself, breaking apart some of it's outer parts to change appearance. Kaysaph and Xenia looked in horror as their floor started splitting and moving around, revealing the tops of the clouds below them. Kaysaph slung her hair around a pipe to keep her safe from falling. Xenia slung her hair forward to do the same, but the pipe moved away before she could do the same and the floor completely moved away, causing her to fall into the clouds. “No! Xenia!” Kaysaph screamed, letting go on her hair, falling down after her younger sister. The two Oviphomos fell through the clouds. Once Kaysaph fell out, she could see a dark night city below her, illuminated by lights of buildings and streetlamps with a river flowing through it. She looked down at her sister, in complete panic and flailing her arms around. Kaysaph sighed. “We tried cousin Samantha....I'm sorry,” she said sadly, thinking that this was it. All of a sudden, Xenia was grabbed by something. “Hey, you better hold on tight!” said a teenage boy, grabbing Xenia and moving her onto his back and held his arms downwards. An orange electricity-like energy started sparking around his arms and he started blasting fire from his hands to propel himself like a rocket. Xenia continued screaming as she held on tightly to the boy's shoulders, locking her hands in an incredibly tight grip. Kaysaph watched in surprise at what she was seeing, then noticed a small portal right below her. Just as she fell past it, a familiar girl fell out of the portal and grabbed onto Kaysaph. “Hi Kaysaph! Us Oviphomos can take a fall like this, but with my ability, we take the smack of the water! I hope,” she smiled. “Alex? And Refni?” Kaysaph asked in surprise. Alex is an Amalgem Oviphomo while Refni is an Amalgem Human. Alex holds the ability of enhanced durability, allowing her to take hits that could normally hurt, injure or kill a regular Oviphomo while Refni has pyrotricity generation, which allows him generate and control pyrotricity, a type of energy very similar to fire and electricity. As he is doing now, he can use the pyrotricity to create fire to use as propulsion. Alex put her legs and arms around Kaysaph, causing them to start spinning and sharing her ambient abilergy with Kaysaph, allowing Kaysaph to gain similar aspects of enhanced durability as the two continued falling towards the river. They fell into the water with a mighty splash while Refni continued trying to navigate down to the ground with Xenia holding on incredibly tightly to his shoulders. “Ca-Can you not hold so tight? You're hurting me!” Refni shouted in discomfort. However, the flames and sparks on his arms and hands started to fizzle out as he ran out of abilergy and his ability ceased to work, causing the two to start free falling towards the river. Xenia shrieked in fear, tightening her grip on Refni's shoulders even more, beginning to cause some damage. Refni screamed in pain as he and Xenia fell into the river. Kaysaph, Xenia and Alex quickly swam to the small dock, feeling a bit dazed from what had just happened. Two other figures dived into the water to help Refni, who had been knocked unconcious. They both hauled Refni out of the river. The girl wringed her wet hair out and pulled it out of her face. “Tracey?" asked Kaysaph in surprise to see her. "Wow, you feeling better?” “Urgh, yeah. I tried to connect to you two once I noticed that my clairvoyance had come back, but Xenia wouldn't answer and you were offline. So I tried to locate you and noticed that you were about to fall to your deaths. So, I got my brother and Linda to get us and Refni here to help you. I'm just sorry I couldn't really do anything,” Tracey sighed. “Hey, Trace. We better get back to Amalgem while I can make a portal. I think Refni needs to get to a hospital,” said Tracey's brother, taking a bright yellow energy drink from his pocket and taking several gulps out of it. “Okay Trip. Kaysaph, Xenia, your cousin isn't far from here. I'll help you when I can get back!” said Tracey, quickly embracing her two friends in a hug, with Kaysaph and Xenia putting their hair around her. Tracey and Alex carefully picked Refni up as Trip put his hands together and pulled them apart with obvious strain, opening up a portal back to Amalgem. “Good luck girls!” called Alex cheerfully and she and Tracey carried Refni through the portal and Trip quickly dived in feet first as the portal closed. Xenia kept her hair around her sister. “That was scary!” she said, still shaken up by what had just happened. Kaysaph thought they should find shelter to settle down after that and wait for morning. She saw a rail bridge with many arches, most being above grass. “Come on sis, we better go sit down,''” smiled Kaysaph, taking Xenia under one of the arches and they both sat down against the wall to collect their thoughts. They hoped that Refni was going to be alright, along with Kasar back on Anoterra. And most of all, they hoped they would find Samantha soon. Characters * Locations